Masquerade
by Lethe
Summary: Point? What point? Hogwarts hold a Masquerade Ball, and someone gets unmasqued.


Hogwarts was a spectacle of light and colour, purples and golds flashing in the dim hovering light of candles all over the Great Hall. Lights glittered in the transparent darkness and students and teachers alike moved in and out in a mysterious dance, a Masquerade Ball authorized by Professor Dumbledore for the older students as a treat after N.E.W.T.S. Black silk masques had been handed out at the entrance to the Great Hall, and no one knew who anyone was.   
  
Harry slipped out the double doors for a breath of fresh air. He had early on lost Ron and had been swept from one dance into another, each incognito partner more exciting than the last. It was thrilling, but a little claustrophobic, and he needed a moment alone to catch his breath.  
  
He became aware of a silent figure following him through the entrance hall. The figure kept pace with him for a few minutes, then running footsteps caught up with him as he reached the doors. The figure threw itself in front of the doors, blocking his exit, and stood there mutely.  
  
Harry smiled. He supposed one of his partners had seen him leave and decided to catch up with him. This was going to be fun.  
  
"Who are you?" he said. The other person said nothing, just stood there, lips curved in an expectant grin. Harry decided to try again.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked. The figure nodded its head.  
  
"Are you a Gryffindor?" he continued. The figure shook its head silently.  
  
Harry laughed. "This is quite the cute little game," he said, "but if you're not going to speak I don't think we can have much of a conversation."  
  
The figure put one finger to its lips in a silencing gesture, and then motioned for Harry to come closer. Harry took a step forward, thinking the other wanted to whisper her name in his ear, and was surprised when the figure gently kissed him instead, soft lips in silent symphony with his. The other sucked tenderly at his lower lip and then bit, drawing a low sound of appreciation from him in response.  
  
A quiet voice spoke into his ear.   
  
"Conversation wasn't what I had in mind."  
  
The other person stepped away from him, pulling the masque away from its face. Harry found himself staring into beautiful eyes, grey eyes, the eyes of... Malfoy? What in hell?  
  
Draco pushed Harry against the wall, startling him, rough kisses at his throat, fingers gripping his hips hard enough to bruise.  
  
"Stop it, Malfoy," Harry said. "What the hell's gotten into you?"  
  
"Make me," Draco replied. "If you don't want it, make me stop."  
  
Harry had no time to protest, as Draco's mouth was covering his in the next instant. He slid one hand into Draco's fine blonde hair, wrapping the other around Draco's shoulder, feeling the slip of silky material over bare skin. Draco's hands were all over him, expertly drawing responses from him.  
  
"Damn it, Malfoy, you pick the oddest times for-"  
  
"Give in to me," Draco demanded suddenly. Harry couldn't answer, could only gasp aloud when Draco leaned into him. Draco was rubbing against him, kissing him, and it was too much, too good, he couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Please, Malfoy, stop," he gasped. "I'm going to come if you don't."  
  
"Oh, do come, Potter, I'd love it, I'd love to see the look on your face," said Draco, low, lascivious.  
  
"No, don't make me, not here, any one could walk by, please, god..."  
  
"So you do want me to make you come, hmmm?" said Draco.  
  
He stopped kissing Harry as suddenly as he started. Harry felt a pang as warm flesh and intoxicating kisses left him, and then Draco was pulling him along by the hand as fast as he could. They stopped halfway down the Slytherin corridor, in front of a suit of armor. Draco muttered something Harry didn't catch, and the suit of armor swung to one side, exposing a doorway. Harry found himself stumbling along in a darkened room, being led to a bed, barely visible in the gloom.  
  
"Where-where are we?" he said.  
  
"Prefect's bedroom," said Draco. "Don't worry, Adrian won't be coming back any time soon." He pushed Harry backwards, onto the bed, and Harry fell bonelessly, helpless against Draco. Draco smiled predatorily and slid up Harry's body, looking down at him through the surrounding darkness, hearing Harry's quietly aroused breathing beneath him.  
  
Harry lay there, feeling Draco, every last delicious inch of him pressed against Harry's sensitive skin. He shivered.  
  
"Cold, Potter?" said Draco. "You don't feel cold. In fact, you feel quite hot. And awfully hard. I promised to take care of that for you, didn't I?"  
  
Harry moaned. "Shh, lie still," Draco said. "Lie still and let me do what I want to do."  
  
Harry complied. He would have done anything Draco said. His only fear was that Draco would stop.  
  
Draco began divesting him of his robes, still leaving his masque in place. He exposed Harry's chest, licking Harry's collarbone. Harry gasped and jerked when Draco's tongue found his nipples.  
  
"Like that, do you?" he said. "Lets see what else you like." He moved down farther, small bites on Harry's ribcage, kisses on Harry's abdomen, tongue flickering below his navel.  
  
Harry liked everything Draco did, and Draco knew it and never missed an opportunity to take advantage of it. He gracefully aligned himself with Harry's body, lying half on Harry's side, and slid his knee between Harry's legs. They kissed again, harder, faster, and Draco flexed against Harry's hip, and oh, Harry could feel... everything. He wasn't the only one who was hard.  
  
Harry decided he had had enough of Draco being dressed. He pulled at Draco's robes, a little too roughly, he could hear fabric ripping. Draco didn't seem to mind, he only raised up and let Harry's hands continue their work, tearing at the soft fabric until he'd exposed every inch of Draco's pale body.  
  
Draco skimmed his hand experimentally down Harry's body. Harry's face was now buried in Draco's neck and Draco heard a gasp, then Harry bit down on his shoulder. Draco's hand stopped just short of its goal, and he asked, just to make sure; "May I?"   
  
"Yes, yes," Harry whispered, "you can have anything you want."  
  
"Can I have you?" Draco whispered back.  
  
Heat laced through Harry's body at Draco's words, and he looked up at the dark image above him, knowing Draco couldn't see the pleading look on his face. In response, he took Draco's hand and put it where he had wanted it all along.  
  
Sensation overtook his body. Harry writhed under Draco's touch, slow and sure, teasing him with gentle feeling yet not enough, not enough to send him over the edge.  
  
"You promised," he said, breathing ragged.  
  
"Patience," Draco's voice floated down to him. "Good things come to those who wait."  
  
"Don't wanna wait," Harry replied. He placed his hand over Draco's once again, increasing the rhythm, tightening the grasp. He removed his hand from Draco's, reaching up and pulling Draco down for a kiss he could hardly feel. All his attention was focused on the pleasure Draco was giving him.  
  
Harry came, finally, calling Draco's name, arching his back as wave after wave of erotic feeling rolled over his body. He ran one finger through the glistening white wetness on his stomach, sliding it into Draco's mouth. Draco sucked at it eagerly, drawing Harry's finger as far into his mouth as he could.  
  
"Greedy bastard," Harry murmured. "You can have more later."  
  
"Later?" Draco said hopefully.  
  
"Mmmmm," said Harry, meaning yes. He rolled over, trapping Draco underneath him as he moved. He remembered that he was still wearing the masque and ripped it off his face.   
  
"Right now, it's my turn," he said.


End file.
